User talk:Lucas gonze
Hmm... Lucas Gonze. The name rings familiar. I once exchanged a bunch of emails with a Lucas Gonze back in 1999/2000 in the midst of the P2P crazy. The guy was developing something called WorldOS at the time. It's nice to see what your up to these days -- if you are the same person. Best of luck. -- ben houston www.exocortex.org Hey ben, it's excellent to hear from you. I see on exocortex that you're doing interesting stuff, things which are ridiculously far beyond your degree. Where are you now? You in Vancouver? I am in Los Angeles, myself. Anyhow, I'm looking forward to running into you again. -L Spotlights Hi Lucas! Thanks for the great work you've been doing here. I've got a couple of things to ask you about. First of all, I would like to feature your wiki in our "Wikia Spotlights", which can be displayed on our other tech wikis in order to bring more readers and editors here. You will need to reach 100 articles, and meet the other criteria at Wikia:Wikia Spotlights, but I think the results could bring you a lot more traffic. The first easy thing you can do is to use the "move" tab to rename your main page from Main Page to Yahoo Media Player Wiki: our stats show that including your wiki's topic in the title of your main page increases search engine rankings and visitor traffic significantly. We would also like to change your skin from the current Quartz-smoke to Monaco-smoke, which keeps the same color scheme but uses customizable menus on the left. Before switching over you will want to add a 135x155px logo to Image:Wiki.png, as this is the logo used by the new skin. (I can help you with this, if you like.) Finally, as we announced in our site-wide talk page notice recently, Wikia needs to change our layout and ad strategy for business reasons, to continue to be able to support our free hosting. I would like to help you make some changes to the layout of the main page, as described at Help:Main page column tags. With your permission, I can play with some possible layouts on a temp page, and you can tell me what sort of design you like best. If you're interested, I can also add some more interactive content, like embedded video or embedded RSS news feeds. Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation -- I know ads aren't a fun thing for anyone, but we need to adapt to the changing market in order to keep our servers up and running, so that the YMP Wiki can continue to thrive and grow with the new visitors we hope to bring in! I look forward to working with you -- please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any concerns or questions about the changes. — Catherine (talk) 17:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Catherine, I have changed the title of the main page, per your suggestions. About changing the skin, the one issue would be maintaining our current custom menus and maybe avoiding the work to resize the logo, since that would probably have to be done by an internal yahoo person and I don't work there anymore. 135x155px is pretty tiny and would be hard to read, but I'm happy to give it a chance. I'd love to see the temp page, especially with an embedded RSS news feed. I don't care about ads. That's fine. You need to pay your bills, we need you to be able to pay your bills. About the number of articles, well, it is what it is and the contributors will have to figure that out. The vibe I'm getting after taking care of this wiki for a while is that fewer better-maintained articles are better than more. Can you help me learn how to copy over our current custom menus? Lucas gonze 17:44, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wow You guys seriously need to fix your wikia. I started mine in March of 2008 and mine looks way better than yours. I know I have more different content to cover, but where are the links on the left side of your wikia? Come on you seriously need some updates here. Here's mine:http://epsilonworldwide.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page AsgarothXc 06:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) That comment goes in the "duscussion" or "talk" bits. Can you be specific about what needs to be done? Also, I don't see what the need is. Why should the links be on the left side? This wikia is enough work as it is, and there's no point in inventing work. I'm actually skeptical that yahoo sees any point in this wikia at all now that I'm not there anymore, so I don't feel like doing work for free if it's not helpful. Lucas gonze 18:30, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------- I see; then there's no reason to begin. I apologize whilst talking about the links on the side. At the time the links weren't showing up. I don't know why; but that irritated me and I just assumed that you didn't add it on there. But adding links to the side can be beneficial to the person who doesn't want to read all the material. It's not hard to add them. It's actually pretty easy. I agree that there is no reason for Yahoo to even set up here. Why would anyone really care about this topic anyway? There are other places people can go to; besides this topic is extremely boring. I haven't searched for this yet, but there should be a topic on how Yahoo was founded, and the entire history of it, including the current history. I think that would actually be interesting. If there's any videos post them. That would get some attention. Also if you haven't done this already, advertise the wikia to gain attention. That's what I'm doing, even though my wikia's topic is more interesting for people than this one, I think. Sorry I posted this talk here; I forgot the correct place to add it at the time and was in a bit of a hurry for marching band. Just had to jot down my thoughts on your wikia. You've done a great job so far. But I think you should add some poctures of the office or something that gives people a visual, understanding as well of the topic. I know this is funy, but some people don't read all the information written down in these wikias. I'm studying to become an English Teacher, and many people I run into hate english, and to read. I have noticed that some visual effects can adjust their attention to it. Maybe for this topic you could discuss on a video what the media player is like, or something. I don't know the scripts and codes that are used to make media players, but I think that you should incorporate something besides reading info on your main page to grab some attention. AsgarothXc 16:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi Lucas! I apologize that Catherine wasn't able to get back to you in June, but I'm following up to get the last of our wikis moved from Quartz, which we no longer support as a default skin, to Monaco. I have ported the top menu in Quartz over to the new sidebar menu in Monaco. Catherine also created a Monaco logo based off of the Quartz logo. Finally, I adjusted a mockup of the homepage using the new homepage tags. Is there a certain RSS feed that you would like to embed in the homepage? I can help with that if you give me the URL. Regardless, you can check out the whole look here. Check it out and let me know if that works or if you feel like there are things we need to adjust. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 19:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Kyle, that looks great. I appreciate you doing it for us. No need to add a special RSS feed, beyond the normal feed for recent changes. What do we need to do to activate the new theme? Lucas gonze 22:39, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I went ahead and activated the changes for you, so that should take care of everything. Let me know if you notice anything unusual. --KyleH (talk) 20:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I WANT THIS UPDATE ON MA MUSIC PLAYER. Create an account Hi I just received a message from you in response to posting a message in the forum, advising me to create an account - I've tried to do this ie. clicked on the 'create an account button' and it says I don't have permission to execute this action. I'm confused! Jude x About the Macedonian translation Hello and thank you for the kind welcome. I just made a Macedonian translation (from the English one), but there are some things still unclear to me. First, how did the other translators get their text to be so much indented on those places, and less so on others etc. Secondly, how do I make sure that all is correct, and how do I test it to be functional? (and how do I test it)? I am a major contributor on translatewiki.net for Macedonian translations of a large number of wiki-software programs and add-ons, but this one beats me, probably because its implementation is more HTML or so, not purely wiki-based (as you can see, I am no IT person) :) --B. Jankuloski 12:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Bjankuloski06, are you sure you mean this message for me, the admin of the yahoo media player wiki? --Lucas gonze 15:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I beleive I do. What I meant is, if we compare how the German and French translations are presented on their pages, how do I make it look like that? And secondly, I am enquiring about how to have it functional, i.e. how do I make it work where it needs to be used?. Surely, being the admin od the wiki, you know that :) --B. Jankuloski 21:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Lucas. Hi Lucas and thank you for the welcome message. I`m new to wikia, new also to computers(WHAT!!! I hear you say) and hope i`m posting this in the proper area . """" | هلو ممكن نتعرف Hi, When I the ipad or iphone4 uses the media player, the play button won't play. rick 19:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC)